Papu Papu (Boss Fights)
Papu Papu is fought as a boss in Crash Bandicoot, Crash Team Racing, and Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot Papu Papu is not only the first boss in Crash Bandicoot, but also the first boss in the whole series. This boss fight takes place in Papu Papu's hut. He has three hit points. It begins showing the Papu Papu sleeping. At that moment, Crash arrives at the worst possible time and wakes up Papu Papu who seems grumpy. Papu Papu then bangs his staff on the ground and swings it around three times. After this, he will attempt to hit Crash with it. If Crash dodges the attack, he can jump onto Papu Papu's head and take away one of his hit points. Papu Papu shakes his head, growls and swings his staff around four times then finally five times, but when his last hit point is gone, he'll try to squash Crash with his own weight, by falling on the ground, but this is fairly easy to dodge. Tips and Strategies *You can stand on his chair to avoid most of his attacks. *You can get in an early hit when he first stands up and hits his staff against the ground. Crash Team Racing Papu Papu is the second boss in Crash Team Racing and is found in The Lost Ruins. His kart is designed to have high speed, but mediocre acceleration and poor turning, similar to Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Dr. Nefarious Tropy. Papu Papu is raced on his home track, Papu's Pyramid. He will lay down Dr. Nitrus Brio beakers (both red and green) during most of the race to try to stop you, but he doesn't at the spiral part towards the start of the track, making for a good opportunity to attack him. The easiet way to beat him is to take one of the many shortcuts on the track. Defeating him gets you the second key in the game. _Tsis-z6EIs Crash Bash Papu Papu is the first boss in Crash Bash. Papu Papu will first bang his staff, which will make some of the squares in the arena hot, so avoid those squares while they're hot. He will then summon two clones of Crash. They can easily be defeated with just one hit. After you defeat the Crash clones, Papu Papu's flame shield will go down and he will laugh at you. While he's laughing, throw a crate at him. He then will bang his staff again, which will make some squares become hot again, and this time, more squares will become hot than last time. He will once again summon two Crash clones, but this time, after you defeat them, he will summon two Crash clones again. After you defeat all four Crash clones, throw another crate at Papu Papu. He will once again bang his staff, making even more squares become hot. He will then summon two Crash clones. After defeating the first two, he will summon two more, and after defeating those two, he'll summon a third pair. After defeating the last two, throw another crate at Papu Papu. He will once again bang his staff, but this time, no squares will become hot. A few seconds after he bangs his staff, a rock will fall on him, and you will win the fight.kz2oUK3Hq_E Trivia * In the Japanese version of Crash 1, Papu Papu has five hit points and swings faster on the third hitpoint. Category:Boss Fights